


Pushing.

by thankshoney



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I suck at writing, M/M, Rugby, School is hard, Smut, Umm idk?, Uni!lock, actually im not that sorry im having fun, everyone is like really hot, everyone really likes to get drunk, i definitely started this while i was drunk, im new at this, probably smut?, this is a lot harder than i thought lol, um im sorry if this is awful, yes even mycroft and mike stamford
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankshoney/pseuds/thankshoney
Summary: A story in which Mike Stamford has a secret, Sarah Sawyer is clueless, John Watson is a rugby god with a heart of gold, Sherlock Holmes completely misunderstands what the term “relationship” really means, Victor Trevor has never been good with words, Jim Moriarty really does mean well,  Molly Hooper is definitely just trying to help, Greg Lestrade has a headache, Mycroft Holmes goes vegan, while Mary Morstan and Irene Adler just want to get drunk.





	1. Chapter -1?

Wow okay so a little bit about me. This is my first time writing a Sherlock fic. However, it is not my first time writing fan fiction. I used to write Hunger Games fanfiction when I was 16 lol. Thankfully, those works no longer exist, really, just a miracle for humanity honestly. Currently, I am 22, still don’t know how to write, still very dyslexic, still don’t know how to use commas, and unfortunately still American. So, no beta and definitely not brit-picked. Everything is either going to be what I know from the show or my trusty sidekick google. But, I was watching TLD for the millionth time and I replayed THE SCENE (you know what scene I’m talking about) and well I got a little idea from Imaginary Mary while she was egging on the conversation and for the first time in 6 years, I felt the urge to write. I am just having fun with this; I don’t expect it to be good nor do I expect you to like it. Constructive criticism is more than welcome and great but to be honest, I probably won't listen. I am an Aquarius after all so don’t yell at me if I don’t listen because I will definitely cry and never tell you about.

Okkayyy onto the actual notes for this story…

Like I said I was watching TLD and Imaginary Mary (surprisingly) sparked an idea in my head about narration. Also, I had just finished binge-watching Pushing Daisies (if you have never seen it, I recommend you do). Pushing Daisies has some of the best narration I have encountered. So that and me being a **_complete whore_** for Uni!lock, this story was born.

I am aiming to and hopefully will give off the tiniest feeling of a fairy tale story because the POV of this work will be a narrator. Mary is not the narrator, I have yet to figure out that plot twist lol. That being said, smut and whatnot will possibly be separate works from John or Sherlock’s POV and I might meddle in other relationships as well. I don’t know yet, I’m really just winging this whole thing so it’s either going to be a total disaster or moderately okay.

 In terms of characters being in character, I will answer that with a simple yes and no. This is Uni!lock. To me that means, bright-eyed and ambitious 20-somethings just trying to figure out what in the actual hell is going on and if they can get drunk there.

_All of the narrator’s dialogue will be italicized, like so._

And the rest of the text will be unitalicized, like so.

 

So, without further ado, I bring you…

**_ Pushing._**

**_A story in which Mike Stamford has a secret, Sarah Sawyer is clueless, John Watson is a rugby god with a heart of gold, Sherlock Holmes completely misunderstands what the term “relationship” really means, Victor Trevor has never been good with words, Jim Moriarty really does mean well,  Molly Hooper is definitely just trying to help, Greg Lestrade has a headache, Mycroft Holmes goes vegan, while Mary Morstan and Irene Adler just want to get drunk._ **


	2. Chapter 1

_At this very moment in the heart of London, we find Captain of St. Bartholomew’s Rugby team, the one, and the only, John Watson. Currently being hoisted onto the shoulders of Mike Stamford, Greg Lestrade, Victor Trevor, and Jim Moriarty. As the rest of Bartholomew’s Bulldogs crowded around the makeshift throne, John is pushed higher into the air and brought back down again, being shown off to the roaring crowd as if he were the trophy._

“All right lads! Put me down! I have something to say!” John laughs, hopefully, loud enough for his team to hear over the crowd.

Thankfully his team lets him down and they huddle into a circle.

“I just wanted to say that I am so proud of this team and the hard work we all have put in. This was one hell of a match and the other team showed no mercy, but we are one hell of a group and the Bulldogs never go down without a fight!” The team howled in agreement.

John couldn’t wipe off the smile plastered on his face, “Let’s go wash up and celebrate!” 

_The men dispersed and made their way towards the locker rooms, the crowd had calmed down and as the masses of people began to leave, it would be easy to bypass the seemingly unsuspecting group of students that stood slightly to the left of the bleachers._

_If noticed, you would see Mary Morstan and Irene Adler hand in hand, while a very shy Molly Hooper was trying to casually wipe the drool from her chin that had accumulated during the final moments of the rugby match. Once her jaw snapped shut, she turned to Sherlock Holmes. The most noticeable yet simultaneously unnoticeable person of the group._

“Oh my god!” Molly exclaimed with cheeks flushed and a gleam in her eye

“Did you see the way Jim blocked that tackle? He is so brave.”

Irene rolled her eyes “I swear to god Molly! If you don’t ask him out or at least snog him at this party tonight I will burn every textbook you own.” Molly’s jaw dropped once again.

“Honestly Molly, it’s about time that you made your move on Jim. Everyone knows you two have been pinning after each other since the beginning of first year.” Mary said as she wrapped her free arm around Molly’s shoulder. Molly’s jaw dropped even further

“He’s not... I’m n- We are just friends!” She stammered.

_Oh, Molly, so wholesome, so pure, yet so unaware._

“Party?” Sherlock questioned as he slipped a cigarette between his lips. “I didn’t agree to a party.”

“Oh, come off it Sherlock.” Mary scoffed, “Of course, there is a party, this is the first game of the season! There would have been a party whether our boys won or not.”

Sherlock huffed in defiance, “And what the hell am I supposed to do at this ‘party’?”

“Get drunk! Or you could snog your boyfriend? Maybe you could finally lose you V-card!” Irene backfired as Sherlock lit his cigarette.

  _Irene Adler loves to stir the pot._

Sherlock stared at Irene with disbelief “Irene Adler! How many times do I have to say this week to you and practically the entire University that Victor and I. Are. Not. Dating.”

“Until Victor knows that you two. Are. Not. Dating.” Irene mocked.

Sherlock huffed as a cloud of smoke escaped his lips.

Before Irene could scoff back, the men of the rugby team made their way towards them.

Lestrade beamed at Irene and Mary “So I see you two have finally made it official then!”

“It’s about damn time!” Mike chimes in as Jim gravitates towards Molly while John and Victor approach Sherlock.

_Oh, this should be interesting, so pay attention._

“You actually came!” Victor goes in for a hug, but Sherlock exhales the last of his cigarette and turns to John while Victor coughs.

John laughs, “I thought you quit?”

“I did.” The taller boy smirks

“Quitting a specific brand does not mean you quit smoking Sherlock.”

They smile at each other for a long moment.

Victor clears his throat.

  _If you are paying attention you will see Miss Adler subtly while so obviously unsubtly rolling her eyes._

“You’re coming to the party right Lock?” _Poor Victor._

“Victor, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that. My name is Sherlock. You have said it before; I know you are capable of saying it again.”

“Right, sorry.. I just uh- forgot?”

Sherlock rolls his eyes, “To answer your question, yes I am going but only because there will be booze and I have every intention of forgetting this entire week ever happened.” 

_How subtle Sherlock. Would you also like to slap Victor in the face? I think it would have the same effect._

Not understanding why, the mood darkened, John shifts uncomfortably as Victor’s smile fades.

“On that note! Let’s head out! I don’t know about you all but I’m starving.” Mike says trying to lighten the mood.

“You are always starving!” Greg slaps the burly man on the back as they all make their way off the field and out of campus.


End file.
